Posesión
by Mrs. Candy
Summary: Inuyasha es poseído por su fallecido padre, logrando que asesinara a Miroku y Shippô. Ahora Kagome deberá viajar al pasado y evitar el momento exacto en el que Inu No Taishô decide introducirse en su alma, esperando el momento justo para aparecer. Pero algo sale muy mal y Kagome viaja en diferentes épocas conociendo otras facetas de Inuyasha.
1. ¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?

* * *

— ¡Reacciona, estúpido!

Inuyasha dejó asomar uno de sus colmillos acompañado de una sonrisa que prometía una muerte lenta y terriblemente dolorosa. Su espada, Tessaiga, que estaba en su mano fue guardada a conciencia, algo que dejó a Kagome aturdida "Entonces, el está ¿Lúcido?" pensó ella con el miedo taladrándole el corazón.

A cambio de lo que ella pensaba, que estaba a punto de soltar un leve suspiró y caminar hacia él, éste levantó la mano con las garras preparadas e hizo sonar sus dedos, en advertencia, para que se preparara. La sacerdotisa dio un paso hacia atrás temiendo aún más por su vida, no creía posible que pudiera decidir sobre cómo matarla, es decir ¿No era que asesinaba sólo por el placer que le brindaba hacerlo?

Así había sido cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar el drástico cambio que se llevaba a cabo sobre el hanyô cuando se encontraba al filo de la muerte.

Debía admitir que había esperado que todo se resolviera devolviéndole la espada que su padre le dejó antes de morir, para que su sangre demoníaca estuviera controlada. Realmente no creía que hubieran llegado al punto en que ni aquello pudiera hacerlo reaccionar.

Le había pasado ya tantas veces que nada servía. Estaba **descontrolado**.

El temor de presenciar un asesinato en masa y a sangre fría corrió por todo su cuerpo en aquél instante. Cuando sucedió nadie estaba ideando un plan, así que fue allí que Inuyasha saltó sobre ellos una vez que mató a todos los demonios que causaban problemas.

Nadie allí presente quería hacerle un real daño sabiendo que no estaba en sus cabales. Así que cada uno corrió hacia distintas direcciones, sin pensarlo. Miroku se separó de Sango pero Kirara se quedó con ella.

Mientras Kagome corría despavorida por el bosque recordó fugazmente a Shippô. Sus pies pararon por unos momentos, en los que se dio cuenta que si volvía sería atrapada no solo ella, sino también él. Inuyasha vería que iba hacia el pequeño y lo acabaría antes. Presa fácil.

Es decir, Shippô se había ido hace más de dos años para entrenar y no había vuelto más que en unas pocas ocasiones ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Todos sabían que eventualmente aparecería por ahí, no es como si hubiera muerto o algo así. Pero realmente ¿No podría haber aparecido en otro momento? Eligió el menos oportuno.

Aquello de recordar a todo el grupo junto cuando algo así pasase la remontó hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando buscaban los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, aquello podría haberla hecho sonreír, si no estuviera siendo perseguida por un yôkai sediento de sangre.

Sus pies y el destino la llevaron hacia el árbol que significaba tanto para ella, el Goshimboku. Escuchó su rugido de bestia no muy lejos. No necesitó más para saber que era su fin, no serviría huir, tarde o temprano él la atraparía y mataría. Era extraño que el mismo lugar en donde sería asesinada por el amor de su vida fuera también el lugar donde lo conoció. Vaya vuelta de la vida.

Y allí se encontraban ahora. Inuyasha seguía observándola con perversión. Sólo hubiera deseado no sacarle el maldito collar. Lo había hecho cuando él se lo pidió como un favor, alegando que ya no quería sentirse atado como un esclavo, obligado a besar el suelo cada vez que ella así lo quisiera. A regañadientes, lo liberó.

Uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

Lo que de verdad le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Inuyasha tenía control de sí mismo, es decir, decidía cuándo matar y cómo. Hasta decidió guardar el legado de su padre para asesinarla de una manera incluso más dolorosa. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

La arrinconó contra el tronco del viejo árbol, tomó su delicado y delgado cuello con solo una de las manos y la levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la misma altura que la de él, clavándole las garras en el proceso y haciendo que pataleara. Sintió aquellos dedos calientes, a causa de sangre ajena y fresca, pero no por eso su agarre se tornó débil. Ella intentó inútilmente zafarse tomando su mano con las suyas. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y Kagome no notó nada. Estaba vacío.

¿Esto no era parecido al encuentro que tuvieron Inuyasha y Kikyo hace más de cincuenta años? Lo único que cambiaban eran los roles. Era ella quien fue estampada violentamente contra la dura y fría madera, no él. Si tan sólo no hubiera olvidado sus flechas.

Pero pensándolo bien, sólo era una vaga excusa, aun si las hubiera tenido no se atrevería a tocarle un pelo.

— Inuyasha — susurró con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Él sonrió mostrando todos los dientes en respuesta. Por poco se le escapa una risa. Ella creía que el hanyô dentro merecía escucharlo, una vez más. Estaba tan acostumbrada a decirlo obteniendo un 'yo también' que le dolió en el corazón saber que esta vez no habría respuesta. El yôkai levantó más las garras a punto de bajarlas para terminar con esto — Te amo.

Eso era todo. Si ella, siendo la persona que estaba unida a él en cuerpo y alma no podía detenerlo, no sabría quién lo haría. Tal vez nadie. Quizá Sesshômaru, quien sabe.

Kagome cerró los ojos esperando solemne el golpe de gracia que jamás llegó. Confundida, abrió los ojos.

Su mano se cernió más fuerte sobre ella, pero volvía a retractarse al segundo, una y otra vez. Le daba unos escasos segundos para tomar aire. Las garras de la otra mano seguían alzadas en el aire, temblaban, cerrándose y abriéndose. Las venas de sus brazos palpitaban dolorosamente. Inuyasha rugía como un animal, a centímetros de su rostro. Y la observaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos y extrañados, a la vez que enfadados.

Unos ojos que parecieron los de un perro salvaje.

Se hubiera asustado si no fuera porque era su mujer, su compañera. Y lo conocía a la perfección.

Y fue allí cuando lo supo. No necesitó más. Él estaba allí, en alguna parte. Suspiró dejando que las lágrimas salieran libres.

— Sé que estás ahí — sonaba en un susurró, pero firme, sabiendo que la escucharía de todos modos. Decir aquello hizo que el hanyô entrara en una crisis más grande consigo mismo, comenzó a temblar más violentamente, una batalla se liberaba en sus ojos — ¡Y no pienso dejarte solo!

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus dedos de la mano libre también se cerraron finalmente en un firme puño. Si ella no fuera humana, podría haber olido la sangre que comenzaba a fluir por la presión que las garras ejercían sobre su propia palma. Kagome no temía, entrecerró los ojos fieramente. Inuyasha se lo prometió una vez tiempo atrás, y ella pensaba hacer lo mismo por él. Ahora y siempre. No pensaba abandonarlo.

— ¡No voy a atacarte! ¡Jamás lo haría! Así que si quieres terminar conmigo ahora mismo ¡Mátame, pero no voy a dejarte! — Tomó una gran bocanada de aire — ¡Y no voy a huir, Inuyasha!

El cabello tapó su rostro, y no pudo ver lo que pasaba por su mente. Ya que esos hermosos ojos siempre habían sido puertas hacia su alma, aunque lo negara. Temblaba ligeramente, y la batalla interna se desató con más furia.

Al fin, reaccionó. Rugió hacia el cielo y comenzó a golpear ferozmente con su puño el tronco del árbol, a centímetros del rostro de la joven, manteniéndola presa. En segundos un hueco se formó donde la madera era destruida. Ella quedó aturdida.

Se desesperó por detenerlo, ya que la sangre corría libremente de su puño "Si continúa así…" Tiró lo más fuerte que pudo del brazo que seguía apresándola contra el árbol y luego hizo lo mismo con el puño que atacaba al árbol. Grave error, porque éste ahora empezó a implementar más fuerza, si es que eso era posible. Gritó furiosa una y otra vez, gritó en su cara desgarradoramente.

— ¡Inuyasha, para! ¡Te estás haciendo daño, para!

Pero no se detuvo, parecía que triplicaba su fuerza consciente, como si con eso parara por unos segundos las ganas de asesinar. Se negaba a la idea de hacerle algo malo a ella, y eso Kagome lo agradecía. Agradecía que Inuyasha tuviera una mente demasiado fuerte como para dejarse dominar. Esta vez acompañó los golpes con gruñidos y rugidos espantosos, propio de un verdadero demonio sin corazón. Ella debía detenerlo, y aún no sabía cómo. Un último grito de su parte, el más fuerte de todos, y él paró. La soltó como si quemara, empujándola lejos.

Kagome ahogó un gemido de sorpresa sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Se encontraba tirada sobre la hierba fresca. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Simplemente no era posible. Tocó débilmente su cuello y notó una calidez extraña en él. Sangre, no de alguien más, su propia sangre. Soltó un leve y audible quejido.

Apretó la hierba entre sus débiles dedos. Conteniendo lo que quería salir de ella allí mismo. Tenía que ser un sueño, una terrible pesadilla, se despertaría como siempre en el futón a su lado. El hombre que la envolvía entre sus brazos y la hacían sentir cálida y segura todos los días diría que nada malo pasaba.

Intentó recomponerse del golpe, las piernas le flaquearon durante unos segundos, pero se recompuso valientemente. Aún así tapó su boca, el llanto llegó y no quiso hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero sí para detener al chico que destruía cada árbol alrededor de ellos.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Fue hasta él y tomó su brazo, sabiendo que la lanzaría lejos o la heriría mortalmente. Para su sorpresa no fue así, giró y en unas milésimas de segundos se encontraba zamarreándola por los hombros.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Kagome! ¡Ahora! — le gritó en los pocos segundos de completo autocontrol que le quedaban, las líneas rojas en sus mejillas y los ojos rojos seguían allí. Las palabras salieron en gruñidos y difícilmente las comprendió. Diciendo eso, la soltó para internarse en el bosque, corriendo a velocidades sobrenaturales.

Antes de marcharse y dejarla sola, Kagome pudo ver ese miedo en sus ojos. Por unos cortos momentos, los iris dorados que la enamoraban todos los días mostraron un temor atroz. Y sabía bien por quién temía. Por ella.

— ¡Mierda Inuyasha, te prometí que no te iba a dejar solo! — gritó al viento.

Ni siquiera se despidieron apropiadamente, menudo lío en que se metieron.

Estuvo por ir en su búsqueda, sin importarle lo que él le dijo, cuando recordó algo sumamente importante. Algo por lo que daría la vida. Sus amigos. Volvió sobre sus propios pasos buscándolos, corría desesperada mientras gritaba con fervor.

"Por favor que no los encuentre antes que yo, que no los encuentre antes que yo"

Ese horroroso pensamiento seguía dando vueltas, con la increíble sensación de culpa al abandonarlo completamente "Espero que me perdone".

El bosque pasó en un borrón, sólo deseaba ser ella quien los rescate. Elevó la voz en el cielo para que la escucharan, dijo cada uno de sus nombres con la certeza de que ya no sentía su energía demoníaca cerca, así que podía estar un poco más tranquila.

Mientras corría mantenía lo que acababa de pasar fresco en su memoria. Repetía los acontecimientos frente a sus ojos para entender mejor lo que pasó. No conseguía nada, ¿Cómo carajo Inuyasha era dominado por su sangre demoníaca y aún así podía decidir cómo matar? Estaba de acuerdo en que por ahora lo único que pudo despertarlo momentáneamente fue ella misma, recordándole cuánto lo amaba. Y eso también carecía de sentido, en teoría, ningún ser mortal podía despertarlo, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Excepto el poder de Tessaiga y el collar que tuvo tiempo atrás. O eso creyó.

En qué momento aquello cambió para ser ella la única que podía hacerlo reaccionar estaba más allá de Kagome.

Quizá, había una posibilidad de que al ser ella la única que se encontraba unida a él, y la sangre de ambos estaba mezclada, podía lograr detenerlo. Algo que antes no hubiera podido. Inuyasha simplemente reaccionó a la voz de su compañera.

No deducía nada, como todas otras veces, cuando era dominado por su sangre demoníaca que siempre se encontraba sellada se encargaba de matar a cada ser animal que encontrase a sangre fría. La descolocó el hecho de que sonreía, disfrutando del acto. Es decir, lo había hecho en alguna que otra ocasión, pero jamás de esa magnitud. Esperando el momento justo, otorgándole unos segundos a la víctima para que el pánico la invadiera más y más.

Inuyasha nunca disfrutaba de tal cosa, solo lo hacía. Por el simple hecho de sobrevivir guiado por su instinto. Por unos instantes le recordó a Naraku.

Tal vez podría haber sido él, si no estuviera ya muerto. Dejó de existir entre el mundo de los vivos hacía ya más de tres años, y no creía que alguien pudiera meterse de nuevo con ellos, poseyéndolo, es decir ¿Podrían algún día dejarlos en paz?

Entonces, si tampoco era eso, ¿Qué mierda pasaba con Inuyasha?

— Kagome.

Giró sobre sus talones aliviada. Corrió a su encuentro. Se abrazaron a pesar de que ambas estaban heridas.

— ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! — la otra sonrió en respuesta. La escaneó de arriba abajo, asegurándose.

— ¿Y los chicos? — Observó lo consternada que estaba, y no necesitó respuesta. Observó por los alrededores antes de pronunciar palabra — ¿Y Kirara?

— Fue a buscarlos ¿Qué te pasó, Kagome? No me digas que…

Kagome la encerró en un fuerte abrazo, negando a mirarla. No quería decirle que fue él el responsable de sus heridas.

Sango apenas rozó las heridas en su cuello, hechas por garras afiladas y poderosas. Eran profundas y continuaban sangrando. Sus cejas bajaron en advertencia, enojada y asustada. Fue ahí cuando reconoció que la parte de arriba de su camisa favorita estaba empapada en sangre. Genial, simplemente genial. Negó suave y tranquila.

— No es nada. Él aún está ahí Sango, en alguna parte. Lo vi, lo sentí, Inuyasha resistió a su sangre demoníaca como nunca antes cuando estuvo a punto de matarme.

Sango sonrió sólo un poco, lo suficiente. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. Ambas se quedaron esperando a los muchachos.

Podrían haber ido en sus búsquedas, pero era preferible quedarse allí. Donde Kirara sabría encontrarlas. Mientras, sentadas a la sombra de un árbol, cada una pensaba lo que acababa de pasar. Kagome jugueteaba nerviosamente con la camisa entre los dedos. Y Sango solo esperaba que Miroku estuviera bien, aunque claro estaba preocupada de sobremanera por su mejor amigo. Pero vamos, el monje era el amor de su vida, con el que pensaba tener hijos y pasar el resto de su vida. Lo deseaba tanto como él.

Cada una por su lado, hacía trabajar su cerebro para comprender qué carajo pasaba. Kagome estaba en medio de una crisis.

— Yo… — la sacerdotisa recibió toda la atención de su amiga — yo no puedo esperar más. Lo siento, pero debo ir a buscarlo.

Comenzó a levantarse cuando la otra la tomó del brazo, enojada. Ambas terminaron paradas una frente a la otra.

— ¡No puedes irte, Kagome! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Podría matarte!

— ¡No me importa, él me necesita! ¿Qué harías si fuera Miroku?

Sango tardó unos segundos en contestar.

— Esperaría a que venga en su estado normal — ambas entrecerraron los ojos.

— Basura. Tú darías la vida por él.

— No voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente. Acarició su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

— Lo lamento Sango, es algo que debo hacer.

La otra suspiró, rendida. Ella pensó que había ganado, felicitándose interiormente.

— Sí, yo también lo lamento — susurró Sango.

Kagome le sonrió una vez más, pero tristemente. Se alejó un par de pasos de ella para comenzar su búsqueda. No llegó a hacer ni cinco pasos corriendo cuando todo se volvió negro.

* * *

— ¡**Cállate**!

'Como si pudieras hacerme callar '

Siguió corriendo. Corrió hasta que las piernas amenazaron con fallarle ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Cuando comenzó el escape el sol había salido hacía apenas unas pocas horas, y ahora se encontraba en el atardecer.

Era la enésima vez que aquella voz de hombre le contestaba. No dejaba de susurrarle que se diera por vencido y lo dejara dominarse, jamás lo haría. Es decir, por momentos quiso sucumbir, pero la sola idea de pensar que ya no podría volver lo hacía retroceder.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Claro que no, y si lo estuviera, no lo sabría. Ya que los locos no lo saben ¿O sí? Su desesperación era casi palpable.

Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, no podía pensar con claridad. Así que solo se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a intentar respirar. "Cálmate, solo cálmate"

Allí sentado parecía tan vulnerable. Las marcas en sus mejillas casi desaparecían del todo y los ojos rojos se habían ido. A su nariz llegó el asqueroso hedor de la sangre, que no había sentido por el aire que chocó en su rostro durante todo el camino. En un ataque de violencia arrancó su kosode y su hitoe, quedando con el torso descubierto.

Lanzó las ropas a algunos metros para quedarse un poco más tranquilo.

No fue así. No recordaba nada y sentía que debería hacerlo. No sabía por qué corrió tanto y tan lejos, no comprendía nada ¿Debería regresar? ¿Pero adónde? ¿Y por qué? A su mente no vinieron recuerdos de ningún tipo, estaba en blanco y temía.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Temía? No parecía el tipo de ser que algo le daba miedo. Quizá no era por él sino por alguien más ¿Había alguien más? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Hasta que llegó a él. Una revelación. Fue como si un balde de agua helada fuera sido vaciado sobre su cabeza. Se aceleró el pulso, una sensación de lo más extraña se instaló en su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

Kagome.

La sangre de Kagome.

Sabía exactamente de dónde provenía, bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus manos, las cuales se abrieron temblando. Éstas estaban completamente empapadas de sangre seca. Estaba mezclada, podía sentirlo, era de muchas personas, no solo de ella.

Pero ella era lo único que importaba, nada más. Se sintió desfallecer cuando cayó en la cuenta.

— ¿Maté a Kagome? — la voz salió rasposa y poco entendible.

No era posible. Lo único que recordaba era haber estado con ella riendo por cualquier estupidez (que en este momento no tenían sentido) y pasando el rato con sus amigos debajo de un árbol, justo como estaba él ahora.

De un momento a otro el hanyô sintió algo en el aire, eran varios yôkai que sólo venían a alimentarse, bueno, de ellos. Él sacó Tessaiga confiándose plenamente en poder derrotarlo, como hacía con cualquier ser sobrenatural que amenazaba a su familia.

Porque sí, todos ellos eran su familia. Especialmente la joven miko.

Estuvo tan confiado que hasta bromeó sobre lo mal que peleaban, lo que hizo que destaran su furia. No era mucho para enojarse, unos pequeños chistes. Pero tratándose de Inuyahsa, no fue de la mejor manera, incluyó bastantes juramentos y palabras maleducadas.

De un momento a otro y por un descuido la espada terminó a unos cuantos metros de él, lo suficientemente lejos para no poder alcanzarlo sin dejarles el paso libres para atacar a los chicos. Claro que nadie pudo defenderse, porque nadie tenía con qué. Tampoco es como si vivieran con sus armas todo el tiempo.

Solo se encontraban descansando. Sango no tenía su espada o Hiraikotsu, Miroku sólo contaba con el báculo, pero tampoco era demasiado útil. Y Kagome obviamente no trajo sus flechas o arco. Podría haberse defendido con sus poderes de sacerdotisa, pero recordó muy tarde que no estaban muy bien pulidos y necesitaba con urgencia más práctica.

Y ella que pensaba que al fin había progresado. Si solo le hubieran dado unos pocos minutos para concentrarse.

Inuyasha los atacó con sus garras, dispuesto a todo. Cuando uno de ellos estuvo a punto de matar a Kagome se interpuso y terminó bastante lejos. Tirado y casi inconsciente. Tenían poderes de yôkai (obviamente) y no dudaron en usarlos contra él ni por un segundo.

Terminó malherido y al borde de la muerte, con Kagome a su lado entrando en una crisis nerviosa. "Keh, esta mujer hace un drama por todo", pensó en aquél momento.

Sus ojos casi se cierran antes de escuchar unas voces apagadas, susurros, que cada vez tomaban mayor fuerza y por momentos podía jurar que provenían de personas a su lado, que gritaban incesantes en su sensible oreja. Pero al observar a Kagome llorando y sosteniendo su mano supo que allí no había nadie.

'Mátalos'

'Sabes que no podrás contenerlo por mucho tiempo'

'Soy tu creador'

'Se siente bien ¿verdad? Tanto poder'

'¡Asesínalos!'

'Asesínala'

Sintió las uñas que crecían y los sentidos mejorando. Y se sintió bien, poderoso, genial.

Luego, todo era una laguna. Como siempre fue cada vez que la sangre demoníaca tomaba el control.

Pero había un punto que recordaba nubladamente.

De un momento a otro, de estar peleando con unos feroces yôkai pasó a escuchar a Kagome gritándole que lo amaba. Eso lo golpeó duro. Algo dentro de él, su verdadero ser, el cual se encontraba apagado hizo un _click _volviendo a la realidad. Una realidad en la que sólo podía pensar, porque nada más podía hacer.

Observó a la mujer que amaba con locura y con la que compartía cada momento presa entre sus garras, intentando zafarse y con la determinación impresa en sus ojos. Dispuesta a todo, realmente estaba lista para que él la asesinara. Sus ojos se clavaron en el níveo cuello, intentando inútilmente que las garras se desenterraran de ella. Todo su autocontrol fue directo hasta sus manos, y él sintió como su propio cuerpo comenzó a temblar. La desesperación empezaba a dominarlo.

Sabiendo claramente que comenzaba a querer tomar el lugar del demonio. Sus garras parecieron retractarse por momentos, pero no llegaba a nada. Rugió del dolor y la fuerza que implementaba para que aquello no llegara más allá.

'Vamos, déjate llevar'

'Se siente bien'

'Vamos a descuartizarla'

'Tomaré el control, sólo déjate llevar'

Luchó fervientemente en su cabeza, en su mente. Intentando por todos los medios no sucumbir, tampoco es como si pudiera llegar hasta él, tocarle el hombro por detrás y decirle ¿Podrías dejarme en paz por favor? educadamente.

Era la primera vez que su lado demoníaco le hablaba en su cabeza.

De repente y sin previo aviso Kagome comenzó a desesperarse tanto como él gritando cosas que poco a poco tuvieron sentido en su cabeza. "¿Ella no me dejará? ¿Está allí?" esas palabras que le dijo en la cara le sirvieron para nuevamente plantar sus pies en la tierra y se diera cuenta en dónde estaba.

Era como lo que él le prometió años atrás cuando el pozo había sido cerrado y ambos quedaron atrapados en diferentes épocas gracias a Menomaru. Menudo lío en el que se habían metido aquella vez.

"¿No piensa huir? ¡Kagome, mujer, vete ahora mismo!" pensó desesperado, sin poder modular.

'Sabes que no podrás resistirlo mucho más'

La voz en su cabeza sonó dura y enojada. Al segundo sintió como perdía lentamente la batalla. No lo dejaría. No se dejaría sucumbir tan fácilmente, menos sabiendo que quien estaba ahí con él era nada más y nada menos que su compañera.

Rugió al aire, sintiendo la situación sobrepasarlo y no poder detenerlo. Implementando una fuerza de la que nunca supo era capaz cerró su mano en un indestructible puño para comenzar a parar lo que sea que quería dominarlo.

En el árbol comenzó a formarse un hueco y sus dedos se astillaron. Podría haberse golpeado a sí mismo como hizo otras veces para despertarse, pero el demonio interior era demasiado fuerte como para ello. Si no seguía arremetiendo contra el árbol la fuerza del yôkai iría a otras partes de su cuerpo, gobernando su mente completamente.

Quién sabe las cosas horribles que pasarían. Jamás se arriesgaría a perderla.

A lo lejos escuchó vagamente sus gritos desesperados pidiéndole que se detenga, que se lastimaría. Ella intentó inútilmente liberarse, llegando a nada.

Por unos segundos creyó que había resultado triunfante así que mientras tuviera un poco más de autocontrol la liberaría. La soltó y la empujó lejos, temiendo volver a herirla, no lo soportaría.

'Soy tu creador'

Gruñó en respuesta. Se desesperó tanto por la forma en que sentía que tomaba su control casi completamente, así que destruyó y quebró por la mitad todos los árboles cercanos y que le impedían el camino, con sus afiladas y mortales garras que apenas tocaran la piel humana ésta se desgarraría.

Él ganaría ésta batalla. Por Kagome.

Una leve y casi imperceptible fuerza estiró su manga. Observó furioso a quien osara detenerlo.

Kagome. Vaya mierda. Y él que pensaba que aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

'¡Asesínala!'

"¡**NO**!"

Al tocarlo una parte suya fue purificándose, dándole el tiempo suficiente para acabar con esto.

La tomó por los hombros ya sin importarle si la lastimaba, su cerebro realmente no estaba preocupado por esas nimiedades. Solo quería salir de allí, como sea. No le faltaba mucho para perder de nuevo la conciencia y convertirse en el temible monstruo que tanto detestaba, y que antes deseo con tanto anhelo.

Le gritó que se fuera, que escapara. Por todo lo que más quiera ¡Que no volviera a aparecer!

Luego corrió, y desde ahí se hizo todo en blanco.

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. De todas las cosas que podían pasarle convertirse en un demonio completo y casi matar a Kagome era lo último que esperaba. Había pensado que con Naraku ya muerto podía al fin respirar libre, y sentirse por primera vez en paz.

Por lo menos podía quedarse tranquilo de que a ella no le pasó nada malo, o eso creía. Suspiró rendido.

De pronto una luz vino hacia él, mentalmente hablando. Una luz cegadora que lo llevó al borde y le trajo de vuelta aquellos recuerdos.

Se sintió vacío, como nunca antes. Sintió por primera vez temor de sí mismo, de lo que pudiera pasarle. El pánico recorrió sus nervios. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Todos ellos. Las imágenes bombardearon su cabeza incesantemente, logrando que mordiera sus propios labios, como si aquello le doliera físicamente. No podía pensar con claridad, y una terrible sensación de que ya no merecía vivir lo invadió.

"Soy un monstruo"

Sangre por todas partes, los gritos de su amigo para que parara retumbaron en su mente, el monje le sostuvo los brazos pero de nada sirvió, y a diferencia de Kagome, no pudo salvarse.

Gritó desgarradoramente. El mundo se le caía a pedazos.

Miroku.

Clavó sus garras en la dura tierra, pero traspasándola como si se tratara de un suave pastel de cumpleaños.

Shippo.

La imagen estaba borrosa, pero podía distinguir lo más importante a la perfección, desgraciadamente. Era un niño pequeño, que tenía toda la vida por delante. Los protegió tanto de otros seres que por un momento se olvidó de alejarlos de sí mismo.

Ahora de rodillas y con la frente tocando la hierba, golpeaba el duro suelo con los puños, una y otra vez. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron de su mentón, mientras seguía gritando impotente, desgarrando su garganta.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Okey, Okey. Siento que esta vez me excedí, pero es que me encanta dejarles con el suspenso ¿Se han dado cuenta de cómo me gusta escribir capítulos tristes?

Nací para eso (?

Esto es como una especie de introducción a la historia. No soy de comenzar ya con la acción, pero era necesario para lo que viene después, es lo que desencadena todo, obviamente.

¡Déjenme saber cómo va la historia con uno de sus **reviews**! Me harían sumamente feliz.


	2. Pidiendo ayuda

Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante, algo que hasta ahora no aclaré:

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Pidiendo ayuda**

— No fue su culpa — musitó la más joven.

— ¡Por supuesto que sé que no fue su culpa! ¡Mierda!

Sango volvió a quebrarse llorando desconsoladamente, Kagome le dejó.

Se recostó bajo un árbol para tener un poco de sombra, cerrando los ojos e intentando conciliar el sueño. Algo muy difícil de lograr últimamente.

Ya había derramado tantas lágrimas que se sentía seca. A veces sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero negaba con la cabeza y aquello sólo desaparecía. Debía mantenerse fuerte por ella. Muchas veces creyó que era una horrenda pesadilla que acabaría cuando cerrara los ojos por algún rato.

— ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo encontraré y le haré sentir lo que es el dolor! Debí haberlo acabado cuando nos conocimos — Sango gritaba desde el árbol enfrente del de Kagome. Era lo único que había hecho por las últimas tres semanas. Gritar y llorar.

— Nadie va a matar a nadie — su brazo descansaba sobre los ojos, evitando así que llegasen algunos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas. La voz le salió tan natural y tranquila que daban ganas de matarla a ella también. Como si estuviera ajena a la realidad.

— ¡¿Lo sigues defendiendo?! ¡Los mató, Kagome, no merece vivir! — Respiraba agitadamente — ¡El hijo de puta de Inuyasha mató a mi marido y al pequeño Shippô! ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?! Me arrebató la oportunidad de ser feliz — ahora su voz se quebró y las últimas palabras salieron en un hilo de voz.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ambas, el suave sonidos de los pájaros cantando acompañaba el paisaje.

— Arreglaré todo — dijo con voz apagada — Lo prometo.

Sango se dio vuelta lentamente mientras Kagome bajaba el brazo para observarla.

— ¿Qué? — siseó la exterminadora.

— Hallaré la manera.

Sango rió.

— No puedes revivirlos — una luz cruzó sus ojos. Caminó hasta ella, arrodillándose y tomándola por los hombros — ¿Puedes hacer eso? — No contestaba, la movió fuerte — ¡Kagome! ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Ella desvió la mirada intentando evitarla, no deseaba ver en sus ojos esa luz de esperanza. Negó con la cabeza, seria. La soltó y le dio una última mirada cargada de emociones tan siniestras que le dio miedo.

Sabía que Sango ya estaba corrompida por las desgracias, no la culpaba. Es más, no culpaba a nadie. Ella también estaría igual que su amiga si no fuera porque estaba completamente segura de que el verdadero Inuyasha se encontraba por ahí, en las sombras de aquella carcasa de yôkai. La exterminadora se internó en el bosque y antes de desaparecer entre el espeso follaje, aclaró con voz trémula, sin voltear:

— Voy a buscarlo. Le daré caza y luego; lo haré pagar.

Para esto Kagome ya se encontraba sentada horrorizada por dentro, aunque no lo demostrara. Y con solo decir eso, se fue. No fue necesario aclarar que el hanyô pagaría con su propia vida.

— ¡Lo encontraré antes Sango! ¡Te lo prometo! — Le gritó a los árboles, por el mismo camino en que se fue segundos antes — ¡Arreglaré todo!

Su respuesta fue un total silencio. Tal vez le contesto, pero jamás lo sabría.

Y sólo deseo internamente no ser esa la última vez que viera a su amiga.

¿Tal vez debió recordarle que la amaba?

Una vez que vio que ya no había nadie pudo liberarlo todo. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho las últimas tres semanas, pero sentía que el tormento jamás pasaría. Se sintió de nuevo en aquél lugar, entre los mismos cuerpos de los aldeanos, los escombros de las chozas. Todo destruido.

En su estado de locura momentánea, observó alrededor el mismo paisaje. Todo estaba exactamente igual. Se vio a sí misma a un par de metros, corriendo desesperada entre las llamas buscándolos, luego de que despertó del golpe que le propinó Sango, para que se desmayara y no pusiera en peligro su vida.

El humo la había alertado y por eso regresaba por el mismo camino del que salieron todos juntos para tener una linda tarde conversando y comiendo. Apuró el paso nerviosa. Temiendo.

Quería alcanzarla y tocarla suavemente, tocarse a sí misma en el hombro y tranquilizarla. No se encontraba muy lejos y sólo estirando los brazos y haciendo un par de pasos la alcanzaría. Estaba llorando, lo recordaba bien.

Kagome pasó corriendo a su lado, con la cara sucia de barro, y esas lágrimas no ayudaban.

No podía hacer nada, se sentía clavada al suelo. Y por más que lo intentara eso ya había pasado, no había nada que hacer excepto esperar a que su mente dejara de reproducirle los recuerdos.

— No puede ser — susurró lentamente. Ya era suficiente, ¿No podía simplemente olvidar todo aquello? ¿Es que acaso su cerebro se divertía haciéndoselo vivir una y otra vez?

— ¡Sango, Miroku, Shippô! — su recuerdo alzó la voz para sobrepasar el sonido de las llamas, que comenzaban a consumir todo a su paso.

Observó una persona tirada como tantas otras, pero no en los alrededores, sino dentro de una cabaña. Dio un paso hacia atrás, incrédula. Negó lentamente, no era cualquier persona.

Sin demorarse llegó a su lado, golpeándolo levemente en la mejilla para que reaccionara. Al segundo en que entró el calor pareció consumirla, pero se armó de valor para afrontarlo.

— ¡Miroku!

Las llamas los rodearon rápidamente por las paredes y el techo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Si no hacía algo rápido eventualmente todo se desmoronaría y quedarían atrapados. Quemados vivos. Pasó los brazos por debajo de sus axilas por detrás, para hacer palanca. La piel comenzó a quemársele y por momentos creyó que los ojos se le secarían.

Lo arrastró segundos antes de que todo cayera a pedazos, como sabía qué pasaría.

Sintió un hormigueo por sus manos pero por el momento que pasaba no le importó, tal vez las tuviera en carne viva, eso se vería después. Ya afuera con el monje sobre la hierba intentó tranquilizarse, respiraba tan agitada.

Se quiso hacer la idea de que el peligro ya había pasado, de momento.

— Miroku, cariño, despierta — lo golpeó con afecto en el pecho. Pero no despertaba. Su báculo no estaba, y fue allí cuando lo inspeccionó en detalle. Ahogó un grito de horror con su mano mientras lo presenciaba horrorizada. Comenzó a moverlo desesperada — ¡Monje, no puedes dejarnos! ¡Despiértate ahora!

Estaba llorando, odiaba las lágrimas. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tomó el antebrazo del hombre con la vista nublada, pero por lo visto la sangre había coagulado y sólo perdía un fino hilillo de ésta. Cerró la boca de sopetón cuando sintió una horrenda sensación de querer vomitar, jamás se encontró tan asqueada hasta ese momento. Había visto a muchas personas en peores situaciones, siendo ésta una época de guerras. Pero presenciarlo en el cuerpo de un ser querido era demasiado.

No se animaba a tocarle allí, donde la sangre minutos antes seguramente debe haber fluido con libertad.

Ahora entendía, no se pudo haber protegido sin su báculo o... su mano. Lloró en silencio. Su mano de seguro estaría tirada por allí entre el fuego, quedando en cenizas. El Inuyasha demonio le arrancó la extremidad y la lanzó a las llamas, con tal de poder tener la posibilidad de asesinarlo tranquilo.

Por unos momentos se preguntó cómo era posible que Inuyasha pensara que su mano llegara a ser una posible amenaza, ya que no poseía su Kazaana. Aún así recordó algo, sin sus manos no era posible que creara campos de energía o usara su pode de monje contra él. Claro que con una mano sola sí, pero supuso que no fue necesario, debió haber tenido tanto dolor que no pensó en nada más, o simplemente lo… acabó rápidamente.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que haya tenido una muerte rápida, sollozó con más fuerza. Sonaba terrible pensar así, como si aquello fuera algo para dar a la ligera, pero si llegaba a ser como suponía, esperaba que no haya sufrido.

Sintió repulsión por la clase de monstruo que se había convertido. Su mente no pensaba como debería y las emociones se mezclaban, fue en esos escasos minutos en donde se vio con un gran odio hacia aquél hombre que horas antes defendió de su propia naturaleza con tanto fervor.

Quiso morirse, su mejor amigo había sufrido tanto. Apoyó suavemente el oído contra su pecho, esperando, implorando, teniendo esperanza de que escuchara aunque sea un débil latido.

Pero nada de eso sirve cuando uno se enfrenta a la terrible verdad.

Gritó impotente, desahogándose sobre su fornido y musculoso cuerpo. Ni ser más fuerte que ella lo salvó. Entre lágrimas divisó la mancha roja en su ropa sobre el lugar del corazón. No se animó a levantarle la prenda para ver, ya era demasiado el dolor.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Beso su mejilla, y luego la frente silenciosamente. Los labios le temblaron visiblemente mientras se quedaba allí segundos que parecieron infinitos, sintiendo la suave piel helada.

— Te amo, Miroku.

Y era cierto, lo amaba. Quiso creer que en alguna parte estaba él escuchándola, y que no era necesario explicarse. El entendía bien ese tipo de emoción.

Porque los dos se amaban. De formas diferentes que sólo una relación de mejores amigos entendería. Como el amor de amistad que se tenían Sango e Inuyasha. Aunque ahora no estaba segura de qué pasaría.

— Voy a acabar al demonio que te hizo esto. Lo encontraré y lo haré desaparecer de este mundo — las lágrimas aún salían con mayor fuerza junto con una voz quebrada. Acarició débil su cabello, tan suave como siempre —. Es una promesa.

No pasó mucho tiempo lamentando su muerte con el cuerpo a su lado cuando la voz de Sango se escuchó en la lejanía ¿Qué diría cuando lo viera así? ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara que Inuyasha, su mejor amigo, y estando convertido en yôkai había matado al amor de su vida?

Otra lágrima solitaria bajó por sus mejillas cuando cerró los ojos, deseando que la tierra se la tragara. Otro grito, el más potente de todos, se escuchó varios metros detrás de ella, en donde sentía que ella se detuvo de súbito al ver el terrible escenario.

Kagome sólo estaba allí parada desde que todo el recuerdo comenzó, las piernas le flaqueaban. Y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó considerablemente.

A su cabeza vinieron imágenes fugaces de Sango llorando descontrolada, gritando imparable. Con ella a su lado en completo silencio.

Era un recuerdo que prefería olvidar, por completo. Sin embargo, sí quería recordar la cantidad de sonrisas, abrazos y consejos que compartió con Miroku. Una persona que jamás olvidaría y que fue, es y será muy importante en su vida.

Su mejor amigo.

Las manos empezaron a sudar frío, tomando fuerte la prenda que llevaba puesta entre sus dedos. Dedos que todavía no terminaban de sanarse luego de ser quemados tan abruptamente. Era una completa miseria recordar también lo doloroso que fue ver a Shippô, muchos metros en la lejanía, descuartizado.

Hubiera deseado jamás ver aquello.

La torturaría por el resto de su vida. Aquél chico que protegió con su vida incontables ocasiones, al igual que él. Ya había entrado en la adolescencia, pero para ella siempre sería un pequeño y dulce niño. Su niño.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos sus cuerpos sin vida llegaban hasta ella. No existía una palabra que pudiera describir lo afectada que se hallaba.

La razón por la que Kagome encontró a Miroku antes que Sango fue que salió a buscarlos por otro camino una vez encontró a Kirara. Le pareció lo mejor dejarla sola para que ella pudiera pelear con mayor libertad si es que lo requería, sin necesidad de estar enfocándose en salvarla. La gata de fuego tampoco pudo ubicarlos, gracias a la inmensa cantidad de cuerpos calcinados y descuartizados que regaban el lugar.

Cuando ella despertó no supo en dónde estaba ni que había pasado con la exterminadora, sólo supo que debía encontrarlos.

— Kagome — la llamó desde atrás suavemente. Se giró para encararla.

Era irónico que siendo una anciana decrépita sobreviviera y sus amigos, fuerte y jóvenes, no. Esa vieja había puesto un campo alrededor que la protegió y confundió su olor, haciéndola pasar desapercibida. Que la perdonara su madre que le decía que odiar estaba mal.

La odiaba con todo su corazón. No podía evitarlo. Sin tan sólo no hubiera sido tan hija de puta.

Le dio una simple y llana mirada para que continuara.

— Yo lamento todo lo sucedido. Espero que puedas…

— No es cierto.

Kaede pareció asombrada unos instantes.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No lamentas lo sucedido — Entrecerró los ojos a modo de advertencia. Le contestó tajante y mordaz, cada palabra destilaba rencor y odio puro.

— Sí Kagome, estoy muy arrepentida. Verás es que yo no los ubiqué a tiempo, y cuando el yôkai — ella se cruzó de brazos preparada para que siguiera excusándose. Levantó una ceja sin necesidad de hablar — es decir, Inuyasha, apareció, tuve que esconderme. No fue mi intención dejarlos solos, es que no estaban por ahí.

Kagome bajó la vista raspando la hierba con su pie, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Cuando la miró la vieja miko sintió un profundo… ¿Miedo?

— Basura. Eres una egoísta, despreciable y no mereces vivir. Tampoco mereces llevar ese traje de sacerdotisa. Tienes el corazón y la mente de un yôkai, consumido y ennegrecido. Por tu culpa murieron.

Sonrió mofándose de su suerte.

— Oh no, Kagome, no fue por MI culpa.

Y las palabras quedaron en el aire, sin necesidad de aclarar algo más.

Comenzó a moverse para salir de allí, tenía suficiente con esa mocosa que creía poder hablarle como quisiera.

— Yo sólo vine a ofrecerte mis condolencias. Lamento lo que pasó, pero — Aún dándole la espalda giró el rostro para observarla de perfil — te aviso, la próxima vez que vea a Inuyasha, lo mataré.

Genial, ahora todo el mundo quería asesinarlo.

Las llamas ardieron imparables en Kagome. Sintió la energía aumentando en su propio cuerpo de maneras impredecibles. El poder lo tuvo siempre, solo que no sabía cómo usarlo o cómo hacerlo aparecer. Lo único que en este momento la mantenía así era el enojo. Una ira y bronca difícil de doblegar.

Después de todo, recordaba como Kikyô fue impulsada por los mismos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, vagando sin rumbo.

Levantó una mano confiada, como si aquello lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Estaba cegada. Cuando la palma de su mano estuvo abierta hacia la anciana, y el brazo estirado, ésta sintió en aquella dirección un fuerte viento.

Cerró los dedos con la mayor fuerza, implacable, y en su rostro denotaba la seriedad de una asesina. Al hacerlo Kaede fue dada vuelta por una fuerza invisible más allá de lo normal y se estampó contra un árbol tan fuerte que pensó que se partiría por la mitad.

Había hecho enfadar a Kagome.

La miko más joven caminó hacia ella con la mirada fija en la suya. Los puños cerrados a los lados del cuerpo.

Cuando llegó, su cara estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de chocar con la de la vieja, que intentaba no desfigurar su mueca en una de terror, aparentando aire de suficiencia y altivez. Aún con la espalda pegada al árbol, y sin poder moverse, Kagome habló.

— JAMÁS te atrevas a lastimar a Inuyasha. JAMÁS se te ocurra tocarle un solo de sus cabellos — Kaede enterró las uñas en la corteza al sentir una especie de calor instalarse en su cuerpo, era tanto el dolor que casi gritó, eran llamas invisibles que la consumían. Y Kagome no dejaba de mirarla — si lo haces, TE MATARÉ.

Era la amenaza más grande que alguien le hizo en toda su vida. Sabía que era enserio, y como pocas veces, temió por su vida.

Una vez que terminó lo que debía decir, volteó y se fue caminando a paso tranquilo y seguro, pero su mente estaba invadida por millones de recuerdos tristes. Sólo esperaba ser ella quien encontrara a Inuyasha primero.

Mientras Kagome seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Kaede se quedó allí de piedra, sin terminar de comprender completamente qué acababa de pasar.

* * *

Estaba muy cansado de estas cosas. Tal vez sería bueno retirarse por algunos siglos (si no es que para siempre) e irse a vivir a un hermoso prado, lleno de flores de todos colores y una pequeña choza en la pradera en la que estaría tranquilo, en paz y nadie vendría a molestarlo.

Era raro creer que siendo un lugar tan alto en donde se encontraba, una montaña y de difícil acceso lo privaran de su soledad constantemente.

Claro que de vez en cuando recibir la visita de Myôga o Inuyasha (casi nunca) no estaba mal. Conversaban unos momentos y luego se iban, pero que todo el tiempo los demonios llegaran a encargarle espadas no era divertido.

Le sacaban el tiempo para emplearlo en otras cosas. No es que él tuviera una vida productiva, al contrario, aún así no quitaba el hecho que vivir acostado rascándose el estómago o en las aguas termales no fuera genial.

Sería mejor irse sin avisarle a nadie. Sí, perfecto. Podría tomar sus cosas ahora mismo y luego…

— Tôtôsai — murmuró una voz femenina a su espalda, con la voz quebrada.

El extraño anciano giró hacia la entrada de la cueva.

La observó disimuladamente de arriba abajo. Como llovía, estaba empapada por completo, las gotas resbalaban por su cuerpo. Los puños apretados fuertemente a los lados, tan nerviosa y furiosa que temblaba. Parecía un muerto viviente, las ojeras eran pronunciadas y los cabellos se pegaron a su frente dándole un aspecto todavía más aterrador y triste. A simple vista era la viva imagen de un alma en pena.

— Niña — pronunció levemente encaminándose hasta donde se encontraba. Por la cara que tenía no debía ser nada bueno. Tomó uno de sus brazos con cada mano y la condujo amable hasta el fuego, para que se tranquilizara. Durante aquellos segundos intentó recordar su nombre — Kagome ¿Qué te pasó? — Frunció el ceño — ¿E Inuyasha?

Esta vez no pudo aguantarlo. Escondió el rostro con sus manos y lloró audible. El anciano se asustó más que si viera un enorme demonio, eran mucho peor las lágrimas de una joven, ya que no sabía cómo pararlas. No era tan "seco" como el compañero hanyô de la muchacha, pero tampoco se le daba bien.

— Él… sólo… — comenzó Kagome, escondiendo las manos en su regazo — perdió a Tessaiga con unos yôkai. Volvió a convertirse en uno de ellos — esta vez lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por nos instantes su sangre heló ¿Que Inuyasha qué? ¿De nuevo? Y él que pensó que el asunto ya estaba zanjado. Luego simplemente lo ignoró como hacía con todo. Bah, no era la gran cosa.

— Pero ya lo ha hecho antes, simplemente dile la palabra y el conjuro lo hará despertar del golpe — sentenció.

Negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo hacer eso.

El yôkai entrecerró los ojos a su lado. La joven tembló ante su mirada escrutadora ¿Cómo se lo diría? Era tiempo de afrontar sus errores y hacerse cargo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque le quité el collar.

Silencio.

— Entonces devuélvele a Tessaiga.

— Es por eso que vine — las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Respiró tranquilizándose, contó hasta diez en su cabeza lentamente, haciendo exasperar al viejo, casi la cortó para preguntarle qué diablos hacía allí cuando Kagome abrió los ojos — Está descontrolado, le ha pasado ya tantas veces que no logra controlarse, nada lo para. Pasó lo que tú dijiste que pasaría.

El anciano no tenía una respuesta. Ni siquiera una mueca que definiera su estado, neutro como siempre ante todo pensó y pensó. No podía ser tan malo, no. Si Inu no Taishô le dio esa espada significaba que verdaderamente siempre habría solución, pero ¿Qué tal si lo que predijo al fin se cumplió?

Negó lentamente mientras volvía a levantarse caminando lejos de ella.

— Esto no es bueno.

— Aunque… — aquello lo hizo reaccionar, volteando hacia la joven y mirándola inquisidor — cuando estuvo a punto de matarme, yo fui la única que lo hizo entrar en razón por unos minutos. Luego se fue y no ha vuelto. Se fue para protegerme.

La tomó de los brazos y la miró fijo, arrodillado a su lado.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Le-le dije que lo amaba.

Suspiró otra vez y volvió a su asiento, apoyó ambos codos sobre sus piernas y con una mano sobó su cabeza caída. En una pose bastante pensativa, se rascó ausente durante varios minutos en los que Kagome comenzó a perder la paciencia. No era el momento de ponerse así. Esperó valientemente pero todo tiene un límite.

— ¡Dígame qué le pasa! — Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y pudo notar que él de verdad trataba de entender todo. No es como si se hubiera quedado dormido o algo así. Tal vez Myôga podía ayudarle ¡Fue una tonta! ¡Desperdició valiosos minutos! Debía irse ahora mismo y encontrar a la pulga.

— Quizá — comenzó — tú eres la única que puede detenerlo. Son compañeros, eres su pareja de por vida. Por lo tanto, creo que podrás llegar hasta su razón y despertarlo. Estás unida a él en cuerpo y alma, después de todo.

Se hubiera sonrojado si no estuviera en una situación de tal magnitud. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos al recordar las terribles imágenes, si tan sólo existiera la manera de revertirlo.

El anciano le limpió ausente las mejillas y la miró preocupado. Sonrió para reconfortarla.

— Tranquila, solucionaremos esto — ella negó con el rostro entre sus delicadas manos. Su ceño bajó al notar algo raro en la miko. No era normal que tuviera tan poca fortaleza, generalmente aguantaba su pesar valientemente mientras trataba de encontrar la solución — ¿Qué sucede?

— Inuyasha… asesinó personas.

Seguía sin entender. Le mostró su confusión.

— ¿Y eso qué? Cada vez que se transforma hiere o mata a alguien ¿Por qué ahora te resulta tan traumático?

Negó una vez más, esta vez con el agua salada nublándole la vista, lo único que quería era sorberse los mocos, aguantar la respiración y limpiarse el rostro. Y sólo porque estaba un hombre delante de ella que no conocía exactamente bien, si se podía decir así. Otra era la relación que tenía Inuyasha con él, ella varias veces lo saludó e incluso conversó, pero nada más.

Comenzó a hiperventilar, haciendo que Tôtôsai se alarmara gravemente. No estaba acostumbrado a los lloriqueos de una niña y no sabía qué hacer en esos casos.

— Los mató. Mató a Shippô y Miroku.

Mientras Kagome pasaba a segundo plano, llorando desconsolada el yôkai hacía memoria en su cabeza. Se exprimió el cerebro para encontrar la respuesta. Sí le venían los recuerdos a la perfección sobre un par de seres que los acompañaban a Inuyasha y a Kagome mientras buscaban la perla, obviamente jamás preguntó por los nombres. Y no se presentó con ellos, aunque escuchó alguna vez como los nombraban.

El anciano ni se inmutó, simplemente se sobó la cabeza pensativo "Esto complica las cosas"

— ¿Hablas del demonio zorro y el monje? — El silenció fue su respuesta — Oh. Pues lo lamento mucho querida — una idea surgió en su viejo cerebro — Quizá puedas pedirle a Sesshômaru que los revivía.

Se felicitó internamente, realmente era un genio.

— Es muy tarde — ya había pensado en eso en el exacto momento en que vio a Shippô, fue a buscarlo con Kirara dejando sola a Sango, que ya bastante afectada estaba. Sola en una crisis nerviosa. Lo encontraron tiempo después, y ya no había nada que hacer. Él no quería hacerlo y aunque hubiera cambiado de opinión mucho tiempo había pasado. Se sorbió la nariz dándole un aspecto más notorio de desdichada.

Entiendo exactamente a qué se refería ella Tôtôsai se reclinó sobre su silla terminando el té. Kagome no entendía cómo el anciano podía tomar algo tan caliente, hirviendo, con el calor que hacía. Estaban en pleno verano y la lluvia caía incesante, pero eso sólo aminoró la temperatura un par de grados. No lo suficiente.

— Pues no sé entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga.

— ¡Que lo solucione! — Explotó.

La miró intrigado.

— ¿No eras tú la única que podía dominarle? — se rascó el ombligo — si quieres te llevo hasta donde él está, pero no puedo hacer más nada.

Tenía suficiente. Ella que venía rendida a sus pies, para pedirle ayuda. Haría lo que sea, pero no, él sólo se negaba sin pensar concienzudamente si había algo en lo que pudiera contribuir.

Lo tomó por los brazos sin que él se lo esperara, y lo zarandeó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, y no era mucha. Pero había algo en los ojos de Kagome, y la forma en la que él se sintió tan amenazado con su energía, que prefirió dejarla. Inuyasha le dijo hace mucho tiempo que la niña tenía un poder incalculable e imposible de controlar si se enojaba verdaderamente. Y lo decía enserio.

No hablaba sólo de enojarse mucho, sino algo grave, como la muerte de un ser querido, peligro extremo de muerte y ese tipo de cosas. Sólo pasó una vez que se encontraba con un montón de niños de una aldea ocultos detrás de ella, y un enorme monstruo abrió su boca, saliendo de él fuego que destruyó todo a su paso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos y pulverizarlos, siendo incapaz sus amigos de llegar a tiempo, ella soltó un grito y levantó ambas manos, creando alrededor de ellos un campo de energía impenetrable.

Luego, cuando la amenaza paró, Kagome pasó a través de la barrera y mirándolo a los ojos con los puños cerrados a sus costados hizo que el monstruo ardiera en llamas y se consumiera lentamente, purificándolo por completo.

Durante todo el proceso ella no sacó la vista de él, y con cada paso que daba para acercarse más dolor le producía al yôkai. Cuando todo terminó y las cenizas del ser llenaron el lugar, Kagome solo se desmayó por la cantidad de energía que aquello le consumió.

— ¡Tiene que haber alguna solución! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no vuelva a ser un hanyô?! — mientras le gritaba, aún seguía moviéndolo.

El anciano suspiró.

— Tráelo y veré qué puedo hacer. Te acompañaré a buscarlo.

Kagome palideció. Pero sabía bien que tenía razón, y ya se las ingeniaría de alguna forma para traerlo.

* * *

Ya pasó un mes entero.

Aún no podía entender cómo ocurrió todo aquello.

Después de lo sucedió, y que entrara en una grave crisis por ser el responsable, simplemente se dirigió al norte por varios días hasta encontrar una cueva, en la que se quedó hasta el día de hoy. Por dentro seguía siendo un mitad bestia, lo sabía muy bien.

Eso no quitaba que inconscientemente se dejara sucumbir por el lado yôkai cuando tenía hambre y salía a cazar, o se defendía.

La suerte ya estaba echada, así que poco y nada le importaba lo que pasara con él. En un principio intentó detenerlo, al punto que casi entierra una mano en su pecho hasta el corazón. Pero algo más allá de sí mismo lo detuvo.

Era un horrible y lento sufrimiento todos los días. Lo único que hacía su mente durante todo el rato era pensar, y no en el hermoso color de las mariposas, no, sino en cómo asesinó a sus amigos y destruyó la vida de los que quedaron con vida.

¿Por qué no podía terminar con todo de una buena vez?

_'Porque yo lo digo'_

— Cierto, lo había olvidado.

Para lo único que servía el demonio era para conversar. De alguna extraña y retorcido manera podía comunicarse con él y no formaban una sola conciencia, como las veces anteriores en las que se transformó.

El yôkai intentaba fervientemente levantarlo de ese duro suelo, le daba créditos por ello, pero no era suficiente. No importaba cuántas veces lo persuadiera con tacto, lo insultara, le dijera que era un horrible ser, no importaba. No iba a irse de esta cueva jamás.

Hasta recurría a viejas y sucias tácticas.

_'Vamos, por lo menos ve a ver a Kagome. Debe extrañarte mucho'_

— Olvídalo.

_'Sabes que lo quieres, no puedes estar mucho tiempo alejado de ella. Es tu compañera. Deberías asegurar que esté bien'_

— Esta mejor sin mí — sintió como dentro de él el demonio suspiraba, dándose por vencido durante algunos minutos — Debe odiarme.

Sonrió socarronamente, claramente sin que nadie pudiera verlo. Era su oportunidad.

_'Claro que no, sólo cometiste un error. Ella sabe muy bien que no eres el responsable.'_

— No, eres tú.

Rió para sus adentros, la charla estaba tomando un giro interesante.

_'Lo sé, pero es mi naturaleza. Te prometo que si vuelves no tomaré tu lugar de nuevo. Jamás'_

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por varios segundos en los que creyó que la victoria era suya. Sólo un par de frases consoladoras más y luego…

— ¿Por qué debería creerte?

_'Porque es lo único que te queda. No hay manera de que sepas totalmente si digo la verdad, nadie puede. Pero es la libertad y la ayuda de tu compañera, o ésta cueva por el resto de tu vida'_

El demonio era bueno. Más que eso. La facilidad que tenía para poder idear frases que lo dejaban sin respiración, era única. Se mordió la lengua para evitar decir estupideces. El día en que le creyera algo significaría que se volvió loco, del todo.

— No voy a arriesgarme.

_'Como quieras'_ La voz sonó enfadada y grave, casi en gruñido. Sintió que abandonaba su cuerpo y mente, respiró más tranquilo y se acostó por completo en las duras rocas boca arriba. Por unas horas dejaría de molestarlo y luego volvería a intentarlo.

Una de sus orejas se movió levemente cuando escuchó un grito en la distancia, llamándolo. Claramente sabía quién era y no sentía deseos de apurarse en su encuentro. Si fuera por él estaría escondido en la copa de un árbol esperando pacientemente que se largue. Pero la persona estaba acompañada de un yôkai que ya lo había localizado. No servía de nada.

Daría lo que fuera por no ver su rostro. No tenía el valor para encararla y pedirle perdón ¿Con qué cara se puede pedir perdón? "Debe estar aquí para matarme" pensó con disgusto, y lo asumió. La voz se elevó insistente. Eventualmente lo encontraría y tendría que pensar en qué decir.

¿Cómo mirarla a los ojos después de haber arruinado su vida?

Se puso de pie y con toda la entereza que fue capaz de lograr caminó despacio a pagar por sus crímenes. Cuando su rostro entró en contacto con la luz solar entrecerró los ojos, hacía semanas que no salía estando de día.

No fue necesario que esperara mucho más. Un par de segundos y Kirara salió entre los arbustos, convertida y preparada para defender a su dueña si fuera necesario. El hanyô fue capaz de observar la tristeza en sus felinos ojos, ninguno de los dos quería hacerse un real daño.

Bajó la vista apenado, pero en cuánto sintió un segundo ser mover las plantas para pasar su cuerpo adoptó una posición recta, con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de mostrar, y no era mucha.

La exterminadora emergió entre la espesura del bosque.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos. Inuyasha no esperaba esto. Creyó que estaba a punto de presenciar una mujer desdichada con las lágrimas nublándole la vista. Pero no esto, venía de lo más calmada, con una mano sobre su hombro sosteniendo el Hiraikotsu y la otra caída a un costado. Y lo miraba con tanto odio.

Eso fue lo que terminó por quebrar su corazón, aún sabiendo que se lo merecía.

— Sango — susurró.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y Kirara se encogió con miedo.

— Inuyasha. — Habló solemne — Vine a terminar con todo esto.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos ¿Así era como terminarían las cosas? Por lo menos, sentía que debía decirle.

— Lamento todo. No era yo, y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, y no pude… — su voz se quebró. Intentando contener la ira hacia el yôkai culpable de la masacre clavó los dedos en su palma, haciéndola sangrar. Kirara arrugó la nariz con asco y dio un paso hacia atrás — l-lo siento.

Negó calmada sabiendo que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

— No te disculpes. No fue exactamente tu culpa después de todo. — Las orejas del medio demonio se irguieron con esperanzas. Pero la manera en que Sango dio un paso hacia él y tomó más fuerte su arma lo extrañó — Eso no significa que no te haré pagar ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? — Explotó — ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!

— Claro que sí. Y creo que jamás voy a poder vivir con ello.

— Yo también lo creo, es por eso que vine — Tanto Inuyasha como Kirara la miraron asustados — ¿Cómo te sientes? Saber que asesinaste a Miroku y el pequeño Shippô, ¡¿Cómo mierda te hace sentir?!

"No me merezco vivir, lo sé. Y estoy listo" Se dijo en su cabeza, más ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

Sango sentía la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo. Le arrebató la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amaba tan desesperadamente, con el que pensaba compartir el resto de su vida, y tener hijos. Tanto como el monje. Inuyasha sólo se limitaba a pedirle disculpas, ¿Por qué creía que aquello servía de algo? Eso no los haría revivir y ya estaba allí decidida a hacer justicia.

"Pues matarlo tampoco los traerá de vuelta" dijo una voz en su cabeza, la de la razón. Y era cierto, no los reviviría, pero por lo menos se aseguraría de que ese monstruo no volviera a arruinarle la vida a nadie. Y además, se los debía. Dependiente de si lo hubieran querido o no.

— Estas consciente que te lo mereces ¿Verdad? — Era extraño, pero necesitaba escucharlo de él. Necesitaba saber que aceptaba lo que le pasaría. Una simple confirmación con la cabeza fue suficiente — entonces, quédate quieto. Esto será rápido — Levantó aún más el Hiraikotsu lista para arremeter contra el mitad bestia. Las lágrimas corrieron libres por el rostro de la joven al tiempo que rechinaba los dientes.

"Tengo que hacerlo. DEBO hacerlo"

Mientras, Inuyasha seguía sin moverse, esperando el golpe de gracia.

— ¿Puedes, — susurró él, sabiendo que lo escucharía — puedes decirle a Kagome que la amo?

— Claro — y lo decía en serio. No le estaba tomando el pelo. Qué suerte que aún quisiera hacer algo por él. Más lágrimas salieron de sus oscuros ojos. Kagome lo sabía de sobra, pero lo haría sabiendo que era su última voluntad — lo siento, Inuyasha.

— No, yo lo siento, Sango.

No esperó un segundo más. Kirara rugió al tiempo en que la gran arma de la exterminadora hecha de huesos salió a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia el hanyô. Podría haber impedido esto, ella sabía muy bien que la culpa no era de Inuyasha, ya que sintió desde aquella vez otra esencia aparte, y no es que era él mismo convertido en yôkai. Pero su dueña le dio una orden y debía acatarla.

Ante la mirada desconcertada de los presentes y con sus instintos a flor de piel saltó diestro, esquivándolo milésimas de segundos antes de que llegara y lo cortara a la mitad. Se salvó por milímetros.

Sin darle tiempo para que girara y vuelva a la taijiya, aterrizó sobre el arma. Un golpe secó se escucho, terminando Inuyasha arriba.

Sango dio dos pasos atrás y Kirara uno hacia adelante, lista para protegerla. Ella observó horrorizada el boomerang a varios pasos de distancia, donde yacía tirado, y con el hanyô arriba. O más bien, yôkai.

— ¡¿Así que cambiaste de opinión, eh?! — Desenfundó su espada y su gata gruñó en advertencia hacia la bestia — Lo haremos a las malas, entonces.

Inyasha se veía más asustado que nunca, lo que la extrañó.

— ¡No soy yo! — Gritó colérico, entre gruñidos y difícilmente se le entendía — ¡Vete de aquí Sango, antes de que me transforme!

Pero ya era tarde, ella ahogó un grito en su mano por el radical cambio. Las uñas crecieron peligrosas y los ojos se tiñeron de un rojo sangre. Las mejillas poseían unas líneas horizontales a sus costados.

Todo en él era amenazante ahora, hasta el mismo cuerpo creció dándole un aspecto descomunal. Los brazos, las piernas, todo. Los músculos en sí aumentaron de tamaño.

En un último momento de lucidez gritó: — ¡Llévatela, Kirara!

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Ahora que lo pienso jamás metí en una de mis historias a Tôtôsai, sólo espero haber seguido su personalidad.

Y antes de que me olvide, alguien me preguntó que tan seguido actualizo. Pues bien, primero, ni siquiera la tengo escrita a la historia (es decir, no la tengo lista) pero hago todo lo que puedo, si esto me viniera todo de golpe quizá hasta en un sólo día podría tener listo el capítulo. Pero las ideas tardan bastante, entre que me decido exactamente lo que voy a poner, entre que a veces borro todo cuando no me gusta, se me hace un completo lío. Las ideas básicas de la historia y la forma en que van a seguir la tengo, pero no lo demás, no cada diálogo y reacción del personaje. Espero me disculpen si me demoro de más.

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Esta vez tarde un poco más de 3 semanas. Millones de disculpas. Espero tardar menos la próxima, y que la maldita musa se digne a pasar de vez en cuando.

Me encantaría recibir sus **reviews** para saber que opinan.

Saludos y nos leemos ;)


End file.
